Since a connection fastener for connecting a plurality of fasteners with a connection band can set a great deal of fasteners to a driving tool en bloc and continuously inject the great deal of fasteners, the connection fastener is used in various driving tools. The connection band of this connection fastener holds the fastener in two upper and lower places as described in, for instance, JP-U-A-H03-96417, and thereby can stably hold the fastener.